


no safety in my arms

by FreshBrains



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Aromantic Katniss, F/M, M/M, Multi, POV Haymitch, Polyamory, Post-Coital, Post-Hunger Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don’t waste words when they’re all in bed together</p>
            </blockquote>





	no safety in my arms

**Author's Note:**

> Though all the film actors are of age, Katniss and Peeta are not at this point, so I've tagged accordingly. Takes place right before _Catching Fire_.

“My boy,” Haymitch huffs out into the sweat-damp skin between Peeta’s neck and shoulder, already splotched with bites and rawness from Haymitch’s unshaved face.  He instantly wants to take it back—they don’t waste words when they’re all in bed together, Haymitch’s big and unused bed in his big and unused house in Victor’s Village, the sheets smelling like mothballs.

“Sure,” Peeta says, voice hoarse, and wraps his arms tighter around Haymitch’s back like he’s afraid to let go.  Haymitch feels Peeta’s fists clench and unclench against his skin. 

Haymitch doesn’t really know what he means by that— _sure, I’m your boy, sure, you’re pathetic, sure, I’ll let you think whatever the hell you want_ —but he doesn’t pry, just cards his fingers through Peeta’s golden-blond hair.

Katniss runs her fingers down Peeta’s shoulder, just feeling his skin, making sure he’s still there and warm next to her.  She grabs one of Peeta’s hands and brings it to her lips, pressing a shaky, hard kiss to his palm.  It’s as far as her affection goes.  It never extends to Haymitch.

“How’re you doing over there?” Haymitch asks, already itching for a drink, but still inside Peeta and half-hard again just from their bodies being close to his.  “Need a hand?”

Katniss snorts and shakes her head, pulling the blanket over all their bodies.  “Taken care of.”  Her cheeks are rosy, her dark hair damp with sweat.  Haymitch knows if he takes her hands and licks her fingers he’ll have her scent in his mouth all day, the heat of her, but Katniss is already closing her eyes.  “And I’m not your girl, so don’t pull that stuff on me.”

Peeta makes a noise of dissent, restless beneath Haymitch.  But Haymitch just laughs and eases out of Peeta before making his way to the washbasin at the foot of the bed.  “Like I’d try,” he says, and runs a damp cloth over Peeta’s bare belly and chest, between his legs.  Peeta just lies back, staring at the ceiling with a content look on his face, fingers still laced with Katniss’.

“Still,” Katniss grumbles against the sheet.  Before she closes her eyes, she looks at Haymitch, long and hard, like she’s daring him.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Hozier's "Foreigner's God."


End file.
